


always, with you

by theyaskedmeto



Series: Everything Means Everything [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto
Summary: Kurt paints Blaine's nails. With feelings because this is a skank!kurt fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Everything Means Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	always, with you

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw some of you asked for a follow up to everything means everything, so here's a little oneshot in the same verse! hope you enjoy :) please leave a comment and kudos !! Also I recommend you read part one first bc this is kinda spoilers-y

“Oh my fucking god, Blaine, just— stay still.”

“But you’re doing it all wrong!”

It’s another Saturday afternoon, their usual time to hang out together now. 

Burt had grown more used to Kurt hanging around with Blaine, now quieter on the whole subject and… also in general as well but Kurt would rather stay away from that thought, would rather be grateful for the fact that his dad hasn’t shouted at him for the way he looks for a considerable amount of time now - four weeks and counting, and he would like to keep it that way. 

Kurt never used to be keen on sticking to timetables and dates and arrangements - and neither did Blaine for that matter - but now things meant something, _time_ means something now, and these moments had to be treasured, cherished even. Now with both boys so aware of their feelings everything just feels… heightened. Every touch, every look… every _second_ feels like it’s worth documenting. And so along comes the dates and arrangements. 

So, they sit on Blaine’s balcony. And this is their usual place to spend time together, their usual meeting spot now - makes Kurt laugh because he remembers the first time he did this, how he climbed up the tree and into Blaine’s arms. Poured his heart out, layers and layers of emotion soaking the pillows, staining them. A few months ago Kurt would feel so desperately vulnerable at that fact, but things are different now, he just feels so much more… comfortable with his life - it’s summer break, and summer is Kurt’s favourite season because the clouds are lesser seen in the sky and _life_ feels warmer and the sun sets late at night, those nights feeling hazy and joyful and radiant against Kurt’s skin - more time to spend in their park and smoking and Kurt enjoying his time together doing just that with Blaine and sometimes Quinn and Tina. 

And maybe this summer is turning out to be Kurt’s best summer yet, with the rays shining on his arms and a beautiful boy beside him. Because Kurt hasn’t felt this since his mom - this simple contentment with life. And maybe just peeling an orange does make him feel happy. If peeling an orange means painting your boyfriend’s nails. Who is being rather snappy right now. 

Blaine’s sitting cross-legged on the wooden balcony flooring, folded under the table with his fingers splayed out pressed down onto the surface, Kurt kneeling on the opposite side, nail polish brush in hand. 

“I have so many problems with this right now,” Blaine says, piping up again once Kurt applies the first stroke to a second nail, groaning when Blaine moves his hand slightly as he talks, something Kurt’s come to realise in the past two months since they’ve officially been a thing he does a lot. Moving about when he’s anxious. Which is quite endearing really, when he puts up the whole ‘bad boy’ persona. 

Kurt frowns, “What? You’re the one who’s fucking moving everywhere, I can’t do this neatly if you don’t keep your hands grounded.”

“They’re neon pink, Kurt. _Neon._ This isn’t something I do. I stick to black, or other very dark shades of either blue or sometimes red. But neon pink? No. I don’t— why are you even doing this to me? I asked for black and white.” 

“Excuse me, mister, but you fell in love with a skank. You’re immediately obliged to like the colour pink.” Kurt claims, gesturing to his newly-dyed pink hair, courtesy of Quinn Fabray. 

He was going to try and insist on a different colour when it happened but Quinn put her foot down, saying “Kurt. Pink is _the_ classic colour. Just do this for me. It suits you anyway.” and Kurt’s never been very good at arguing with Quinn in situations like this, plus she’s better at hair dyeing anyway. 

Blaine sighs, looks like he’s putting all his effort into not jolting his hands away from Kurt’s, focuses on his face rather than his hands, searching for a sign in Kurt’s blue eyes. He doesn’t say anything - just breathes evenly, ignores his curly hair flopping over his eyes as his head moves. 

“I just think it would be nice to have a change for once,” Kurt says, dipping the bright pink nail polish brush into the jar again, “you can always paint mine after.”

At that, a little smile tugs at Blaine’s lips, a hint of excitement fighting to show on his face. Kurt notices and smiles back. He likes when Blaine is like this. The angry, snarky Blaine that Kurt usually sees slightly hidden by his excitement. These moments happen so much more frequently now, Kurt thinks. Maybe it’s the sudden certainty of their relationship that means Blaine can rest easy now - the reassurance that everything is okay when he’s around Kurt, the way he feels safer and warmer with him. The way everything just feels _right._ And Kurt knows that yes, Blaine does want to paint his nails after when he sees the sparkle in Blaine’s eyes.

Comfortable silence for a while as Kurt keeps coating Blaine’s nails in sticky gloss, looking up at him now and then and feels the heat covering his cheeks when he notices the way Blaine is staring at him. There’s such an extreme amount of love in his hazel eyes, and a smile that seems so small but says something so much more.

Kurt moves onto Blaine’s other hand when he looks down again because after all this time it’s still a struggle to meet his gaze - after years of hate and disapproval from his dad it’s hard to learn how to love again. And little moments like these strike Kurt so dumbfounded, because he can never believe that someone like Blaine wants someone like him. And then he thinks about how their whole dynamic has changed since their confession - those three little words. How they used to be so informal and solemn towards each other - not that they’re _formal_ now, just that there’s this mutual agreement, this little sign that they don’t have to be so broad with each other. Things just happen naturally now, just easy. And Kurt is never struggling to find the words to a certain comment, never lost, never hoping he could take back his words or worrying what he said was wrong. Suddenly, his heart isn’t filled with such regret for his every movement. He just feels _full._ Full of love, full of contentment and peace. Things feel _right._

And he speaks, just quietly, “I love you.” and neither of them looks up as Kurt says it. Natural. And it’s just a little statement. No what if’s or I’m sorry’s. This is normal now. But never the boring kind.

Kurt hears Blaine’s calm chuckle, smiles a bit. Hears the mumbled “I love you too.” as Kurt keeps coating his nails in colour. 

“You seem happier these days.” 

Kurt looks up from his painting, nearly onto the last finger now when Blaine speaks. He can’t help the way his teeth show when he smiles this time, properly joyful and fierce, not just a closed-mouth type of smile, not halfhearted. Blaine just _does_ this to him. 

“I am. I have you.” 

He finishes the last nail, making sure to fully cover the sides as well, then puts the nail polish brush back into the jar. 

Blaine licks his lips, “No, I mean — yes… I know you have me, obviously. But even when school was ending and we were officially… you know… a thing… you didn’t seem as happy as you do now. I can just… I can see it on your face.” 

“Well… it’s summer, my Dad isn’t shouting at me, I love someone… I’d say I have lots of reasons to be happy right now,” Kurt smiles, twiddling one of the rings on Blaine’s fingers around, ignoring his silent protests only because he doesn’t want to ruin his nails. 

There’s a silent agreement on the curly-haired boy’s face and maybe a hint of worry as he says, “Your dad okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I just— I did the wrong thing, that night. I fucked it all up.”

Kurt’s surprised by his words and knows he’s half right, but these things take _time._ “You didn’t fuck up. My dad’s working past it now. Plus, you’ve got me.”

Blaine hums, doesn’t say anything else on the matter, decides to change the subject, “You are actually quite good at this,” he says, fingers still splayed out as he inspects them, raising his hands closer to his face. 

“Come on, it’s not like this is my first time painting nails. Now do mine!” Kurt orders, offering his fingers to Blaine, pushing the nail polish towards him.

“We’re gonna be matching?”

“Why not? Come on.” 

And Blaine could stay there forever, the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the oak tree next to his balcony, sweeping through his curly hair, talking about everything with his lover, not even a cigarette in sight. Just sunny days, no clouds in the sky, laughing and being in love. 

And things feel _right._


End file.
